Ren's Adventure
by Hao is hot
Summary: MASS OUT'S OCNess! What happens when there is an knock on the door's of Tao Manor i nthe dead of night? Why and adventure of cource. RenXOOC.Rating may change and I've had to tweek chapter one for a mistake I did.
1. A knock of the door

AN:I know it used to sat "Father died" and that was becasue that was the origonal storie line for that but then I htoguth it would be more interesting if he was still alive so I had to change that ok? sorry! v'

**Chapter 1: a knock at the door**

Ren sat in the Library of Tao Manor. He and his sister had moved back soon after the Shaman Tournament finished, and of course, Yoh won. The two have kept contact with the rest of the group and visited them at times but Ren has had to take on a lot for the Tao family since his father let him take over the family(I dunno when that worked out so let's just go with then on).Jun, Himself and the servants were the only one's in the house since Ren had decided to give his mother, father and grandfather a break an gave them an all expenses paid vacation and they were due to return the following day. Everyone else was asleep, though Jun would keep coming down and attempting to pursue Ren to sleep, and every time he would tell her he was not tired. He was sitting reading a book with his reading glasses on, the lamp on the side table on and a cup of green tea sitting on the table. It' was raining outside and every now and then you heard thunder from outside. Just then Jun came then to the room, Ren looked up and sighed,

"Jun I don't want to go to bed I'm not tired," Ren said before she could say anything,

"I know I'm just worried about you, with all the extra work that's been piled on you since our father Handed the leadership of hte family to you and you've not been sleeping a lot and it's not good for you," Jun said,

"Yeh, I'll be up soon," Ren lied, Jun just left the room and walked up stairs. Ren sighed again rubbing the top of his nose, shaking his head slightly, '_Maybe I should get some more sleep,_' Ren thought and closed the book on his lap and stood up. He picked up the green tea and lugged it down (Ow that would burn your thou) then set it on the side table on top of the book. Then turned out the light.

He went though to the main hall and started to walk up the stairs when there was a loud knock at the door. Ren stopped and turn to look at the door,

"What the…" Ren started, and then the knock came again," OK, OK I'M COMING!" he said going back down the stairs. He walked up to the large front door's and opened them and a soaking wet hand immediately grabbed onto his chest, Ren was shocked,

"Please…help me," said a quiet female voice in front of him, it was difficult to hear over the battering of the rain on the ground though. He looked down to see a girl of about 16 kneeling on he ground in front of him, he couldn't see her face yet but she had long raven black hair and her white cloths were torn and dirty, and she was in pretty bad shape too. Ren knelt down in front of her and looked at her face. There was a verity of cuts scattered over her face, she was quite pale and she had deep piercing orange eyes with a cat likeness to them, her ears were faintly pointy too," Please help me…there coming for me," she said again,

"Who? Who's coming for you?" Ren asked, searching the horizon over the top of her head,

"Please…help me… I'll do anything… just help me," She whispered, a hint of fear in her quiet voice. Ren kept searching over her head but saw no one or nothing, he sighed,

'_Father's gonna kill me for this,_' Ren thought, "Ok, I'll help you," Ren said helping the girl up and inside, closing the door behind them she looked at him gratefully,

"Th-Thank you," She said before passing out in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. He rose a hand and placed it on the back of her head, stroking it slightly,

"It's ok," he said to the girl, knowing she can't hear him, "You can give me some answers in the morning."

Me: Woohoo! First chapter. R&R please. Tank u.


	2. En's Back

AN: Hay yall! I'd just like to point this out after noticing the mistake. If the first chapter I put "with all the extra work that's been piled on you since our father died" and in the story he's actually not dead I just came up with the idea of keeping him alive half way thought the chapter and forgot to change it so sorry. In other words EN'S STILL ALIVE! Now enjoy the makings of Hao is hot.

* * *

**Chapter 2: En's Back!**

The next morning Ren was sitting in his study room in Tao manor waiting for a call from his mother telling him that they were back in the country, He was faintly worried about how he was going to explain the cat-like girl in one of the guessed rooms without his Father getting the wrong idea. He'd been in the room for half an hour and had goten boards and was doodling on a sheet of paper he had. He sighed when there was a knock on the door,

"Come in!" He said, and one of the servants came in, "Yes?"

"Erm…sir I was dusting one of the guessed rooms and I found a girl in the bed. What should I do?" she asked,

"Oh, just leave her," Ren said turning to his doodle, then realised he was drawing the girl and quickly scribbled it out,

"What? Em Sir… a girl is li-"She stared,

"I know about her, I put her there," Ren said,

"What? Em sir, you shouldn't be picking girls off the street I mean-,"

"Ewe, no! Not like that! She came to the door last night, she was yammering on about someone coming for her but she passed out before she could explain, I kinda had to take her in," Ren spined around on the seat and looked out of the window," I'm right now worried about how to tell my father about her," Ren sighed,

"Erm, may I make a suggestion?" she asked, Ren span around on the chair again," Just tell him that she's related to one of your friends in Japan and see if you can get off with that,"

"Yeh but then he'll do background checks on her. I've already looked at this from any possible angle and he'd still find a way around it… it's the truth or get rid of her," Ren sighed, then the phone rang. He picked it up and held the hold button down," Could you please leave?"

"Oh yes, sure, sorry for bothering you" She said leaving,

"Not a problem," Ren said before she closed the door, "Hello Tao Manor, Ren's office,"

"My aren't we the businessman," said a woman of the other end,

"Mom, are you at the airport? Are you fine? I hope your flight was ok. Is father in a good mood? Please tell me he's in a good mood. Are you-"Ren started to blurt out of sheer frustration,

"Whoa steady now!" his mother mocked laughing, "The flight was fine dear so you don't have to worry about that. Yes we are at the airport and why are you asking if your father is in a good mood? That isn't like you,"

"Well, I just wanna know he isn't gonna start ranting when I tell him something that happened last night,"

"What? Tell me what it is dear?"

"Last night a girl came to the door and-"

"Lian Tao you do not go picking girls up randomly off the streets! You could catch a sexually transmitted diesis like that!"

"MOM! I don't do that! It wasn't like that! She was hurt and running from someone… and did you have to use my real name there?"

"Yes. Look who was she running from?"

"I don't know. She passed out before I could get any answers. She's in one of the guest rooms… How do you think father will take the news of her?"

"Not well Lenny. Maybe I should put him on and you can tell him now. EN!" Ren's eye's widened,

"No moms don't! I don't, want… oh forget it," Ren dropped his head on the desk, the phone falling on the desk next to his head,

"Ren? You wanted to speak to me? What is so argent that it couldn't wait till I get home?" En's voice came though the speaker, Ren turned his head and stared at the phone darkly before picking it up,

"Yeh, Dad how would you take the idea of a girl being in one of the guest rooms?" Ren asked,

"REN YOU DON'T-!"

"I KNOW AND I DON'T! She came to the door last night. Someone was chasing her and I couldn't just leave her," There was a silence,"Father?" En sighed,

"We'll continue this discussion when we arrive that the house,"

"Yes father," Ren said and put the phone down, then stood up and left the room to check and see if the girl was awake.

* * *

He walked into the room to see her sitting up on the bed tearing a strip of fabric off of the, what looks like, a bed sheet cloth that she was wearing and tying her hair back,

"So your up," He sad walking up to her and sitting on the bed, she looked at him for a second in surprise then at her lap,

"Th-Thank you…for helping me," she said,

"No problem, just give me some answers and maybe something to back it up so when my father gets home he doesn't kill you," Ren said,

"Well…he'd kill me?" she asked, Ren nodded,

"He's got this thing were he wont trust anyone who isn't in the Tao family or is one of my friends…infact he's still working on trusting most of them. Either way I really need something to back you up or at the minimum you'll get kicked out the window," the girl then laughed, "You know it isn't supposed to be funny?"

"I know it's just the way your putting it is making it sound very funny to me," she said," by the way, I'm Neko…Neko Bishoujo,"

"Ok, I'm Lian Tao, but just call me Ren," Ren said," Now what did you mean when you said that they were coming for you?" her face saddened,

"They were splicing my DNA with a cat's. That's why I kinda resemble one," Neko said,

"No you don't resemble a cat!" Ren said hoping to cheer her up, she glared at him,

"You know they did give me a mirror in that damns cell, I think I know I look like a cat," Neko said,

"Sorry, I was trying to cheer you up," Ren said, '_Wait? I don't act like this. I don't try to cheer people up. Why am I trying to cheer her up?_' Ren thought,

"Well, anyway, they were splicing my DNA with a cat's to make me the ultimate thief. Don't know why all I know is I was merely a weapon…well, sort of. But with all the training that were giving me, making me more cat-like and flexible I managed to escape but they went after me, I had been running for 2 day's straight before I got to your door,"

"No wonder you passed out," Ren said, "so were is the lab or were-ever you were running from? Cause this manor is miles away from any town," Neko looked out of the window at the mountains that surrounded the valley that Tao manor was in, then she pointed at a group of mountains that towered over a river,

"Along there, it's built into the mountain and the only way in or out is the entrance, I was lucky that my speed had enhanced so much or I wouldn't have made it out,"

"Ok, now were did you originally come from?"

"Oh the far north/east of china. I went with my parents to Tokyo when I was younger and then this guy jumped out at us, said something about a shaman kingdom, and when my parents said no he fried them but before he could they told me to run. I still wonder who he was,"

'_Shaman Kingdom? Had to be Hao, boy is she gonna be on Lysergs good side when I tell the guy's about her,_' Ren thought,

"I lived on the streets for 5 years until they caught me. That's when the Toraneko Monotori project started. They gave me injection's putting feline DNA into my body and blood, and they had me go thought vigorous training that would leave me in some state by the end of the day," Neko said,

"Whoa, You've been though more than me, and Lyserg together…and that's saying something," Ren said spontaneously,

"You guy's must have been though a lot then. Oh, and whilst I remember, I'm guessing you were in the Shaman Tournament?" Neko said, Ren flinched,

"I guess That means you're a Shaman," Ren said, calmer than you'd expect too,

"Yes," Neko said,

"But, how did you know that I was one?"

"I saw a spirit floating behind you on the night were you saved me, he was calling you 'master Ren', but you didn't take much notice of him," and now when Ren thought back Bason was talking to him on that night, but he didn't notice at the time,

"Well, that was because I was worried about you," Ren said… wait? Did he just say he was worried, he shook his head blushing, "I mean I was-"

"I know what you meant, a bit observed in my predicament," They both laughed. Even though Neko had only known Ren for a wee while she could all ready tell he was heard headed, one of those types who thing compaction makes then weaker,

"Yeh…that," Ren said, then the servant that was in his office earlier entered the room,

"Sir, Your father and Mother are arriving now," She said,

"Thank you," Ren said nodding and the servant left the room again," Time to face the music,"

"I'll prepare for the worse," Neko said, leaning back into the pillows behind her back,

"Yeh, I'll get everyone to cross there fingers for you," Ren said, he stood up and left the room.

* * *

When he reached the entrance hall En, his mother and his grandfather were just coming in the door, he walked half way down the stairs before En walked passed him hissing,

"Were is she?" En continued to walk in any direction whilst Ren ran to catch up with him,

"She's in the West wing, but father please listen to me-"Ren said, just managing to pace before his father,

"Did you not pay attention to what I taught you?" En spat,

"Yes but I turned my back on my families history remember. And she's not gonna hurt anyone,"

"How do you know that?"

"Hello father, nice to see you home," Jun greeted,

"Yes Jun, we can chat later but I have something to do at the moment," En said pacing past her,

"To do what?" Jun asked,

"To take care of the girl Ren brought in Last night,"

"Ren did what!" Jun Yelled after them,

"Not Like that! She was hurt and I helped her," Ren shouted over his shoulder to Jun before she left earshot," And I know she won't hurt anyone because she's been though a lot herself,"

"So? She could be plotting to assassinate someone now,"

"She wouldn't, I know she wouldn't,"

"How long have you known her? A day? How do you know she wouldn't,"

"Because even if it was unwillingly, what she went though was supposed to make her a thief, not a killer"

"Then she must be after precious Tao materials,"

"Not, I didn't mean to make it sound like that," they had just entered the room were Neko is and she seem faintly frightened,

"Right, I don't know what you plan to do but I want you out of this manor now," En said to Neko bluntly,

"I'm sorry if I intrude sir, but I can't leave, you see there looking for me, and I don't wanna go back there," Neko said, rather weekly,

"I don't care if you've got the king of spirits after you just get out of my house!" En shouted,

"Now En, you shouldn't take such rash actions," said a female voice at the door, it was Ren's mom, soon followed by his grandfather and Jun,

"But she could be plotting our families downfall," En said,

'_We live in a remote mountain region miles away from any civilisation, like we have anywhere to fall,'_ Ren though,

"But, sir, I'm not planning to hurt anyone, I just want to get away from those scientists that were mutating me," Neko said,

"Mutating?" Ren's Grandfather said, shocked,

"Yes," She said nodding," Why do you think I look almost part cat?"

"Honestly we hadn't noticed," Ran (Ren's mom) said,

"Told you," Ren muttered, Neko sent him a very brief death glare,

"But, she could-"En started,

"En not every stranger that comes to our door isn't out to kill us," Ran said,

"She's right you know," Oji-Chan (Ren's Grandpa) said," You should learn to trust a bit more," Jun nodded in agreement, En was defeated,

"But… All right, she can stay but don't expect me to sleep or give you sympathy when she attacks you," En said stomping out of the room. Ran shook her head after he left,

"I'm sorry about that miss; En can be so childish at times,"

"I AM NOT CHILDISH!" En's voice shouted from the hall, everyone in the room tried to stifle back some laughter,

"Again, sorry about my son's inappropriate greeting," Said Oji-Chan," but feel free to stay for as long as you wish,"

"Thank you sir," Neko said bowing her head,

"Just call me grandpa from now on," Oji-Chan said leaving the room to,

"Ok," Neko said, then Ran stepped forward,

"And you can call me Ran, please don't be afraid to ask for anything," Ran said before following her father-in-laws steps,

"Ok," Neko repeated her self, Ren sat on the edge of her bed before Jun spoke,

"And I'm Jun, Ren's sister. My, my the state of you cloths is awful, I'll get you some clean one's right away," Jun said before running out of the room,

"And as you can see, if you avoid my father you'll be fine," Ren said before laughing, Neko joining in," Well you should get some rest,"

"I somehow think I've had enough rest," they laughed again,

"Yeh, I've got to go do some things so I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yeh, see you," She said before Ren left the room.

* * *

Me: Well that's that chapter done! And the next one might not come out for some time so sorry there. R&R Please. Argato. 


	3. Training and Mistrust

_AN: Well… this is the next chapter so enjoy! v_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Training and Mistrust**

Over the next week Neko was rapidly getting better and was occasionally training with Ren. At the same time's she'd mutated a bit further, she now had full cat's ears and a tail. Everyone was shocked then these two changes accoutred but she explained that it was just from the last DNA injection to enhance her hearing and movement capabilities before she escaped. Ren and Neko were training,

"How many push-up's have you done now?" Neko asked, examining the wall of weapons whilst Ren was doing push-up's behind her,

"995… 996…" Ren said, his face all sweaty from the training,

"Oh. What was your target again?" Neko asked,

"999… 1000," He said before sitting up," What you looking for?"

"Nothing, just looking," She said before turning around," You've got a nice training room here. From what I remember from when I had a home our training room was a few weights and a shuriken,"

"A shuriken? Well there's one there, let's see what you can do," Ren insisted, Neko flinched,

"Well I was never actually allowed to use the big shuriken but I've used a few small ones, but it's all really armature stuff,"

"Well there's a bag of small one's there, why not do a bit of target practice,"

"But it's been such a long time since I used them and-"

"Scared you'll mess up," oh that pushed it,

"Fine, give me that bag," Ren took the bag of shuriken's off there peg on the wall and handed them to Neko as she pushed past him. She stood about 10ft away from the target,

"Eh…shouldn't you properly start closer?" Ren asked,

"Nope cause this is were I started when I first used them," she said, she held three of the shuriken's between her fingers and closed her eye's. A few seconds later she opened then and a dark purple ora surrounded them before she threw them, all three of them hitting the centre of the target. Ren stared in amazement,

"…whoa," Ren said speechlessly,

"Still think I'll mess up?" Neko said in a ha-ha-made-you-speechless-ha way,

"That was pretty good," Ren said,

"I'd like to see you do better," Neko said,

"I'll pass," Ren said,

"Thought so," she said before walking over to the wall again and putting the shuriken's back," So what do you specialise in?"

"What? Oh, I use a Kwan-Dow," Ren said,

"Oh really?" she picked a Kwan-Dow off of the wall," they taught me a but on this in the labs,"

"Well, how about a little bit of fighting?" Ren offered, she looked at him,"you know, for fun," '_for fun? Who hypnotized me? I don't fight for fun,_' he though but then pushed it aside, Neko nodded,

"Ok,"

Ren picked up his Kwan-Dow that he'd placed by the door and got into battle stance on one side of the room and Neko did the same at the other end,

"You ready?" Neko asked Ren, he simply nodded, before attacking. Ren tried to strike Neko, but she dodged the attack and made a counter-attack, which Ren dodged. Ren then made a number of moves, most of which Neko avoided before Neko jumped forward and was about to attack when Ren tripped her. She landed flat on her face. Ren twirled the Kwan-Dow around and pined her back to the floor,

"And here I though Cat's always land on there feet," Ren taunted,

"They do," she then swung her leg round and crashed it into Ren's shin, who stumbled," but Shaman's don't" Ren fell to the ground and Neko got up into crouching position. Ren rolled over so he was on his back and just as he was about to get back up, Neko sat in his stomach pinning him down,

"Now, how will you get out of this one?" Neko inquired,

"This is how," Ren pushed up with all him might. Neko stumbled before falling off him. She was just about to regain posture and stand up when Ren sat straddle over the top of Neko and pinned both her wrists to the floor. He'd obviously put a lot of energy into that move cause he was breathing heavily,

"Now how… will you… get out of, this one," He whispered. Neko felt a chill go up her spin, but it was a comforting one all the same,

"OK, you win… There is no way in Hell I could get out of this," Neko said softly. Suddenly Ren's face got closer and a blush formed of Neko's cheeks. Just as there lips were about to meet there was a knock at the door. Ren mentally cursed whoever interfered with there scene, but at the back of his mind prayed that it wasn't En. The two looked at the door to see Jun, Ren sighed inwardly,

"Ren this is no wat for you to treat a guest," She sad walking in, her hands clasped in front of her. Ren suddenly realised what kind of position they were in and turned the colour of a cherry,

"It wasn't like that," Ren said releasing Neko's wrists and kneeling next to her, adjusting his wrist bands for some reason. Neko then sat up, both her and Ren's faces the same colour as the SOF,

"I'm sure it wasn't," Jun said," I hope you two were being careful,"

"We were just having a friendly fight," Ren muttered,

"Since when do you have friendly fights?" Jun asked,

"Why are you here?" Ren asked ignoring Jun's last question,

"I was just coming to see how you're doing," Jun said, Ren raised an eyebrow," and, En wants to see you in your office," Ren got up silently and left the room, leaving the two girls alone. It was very quiet in the room as Neko cleared up the few stray pieces of equipment,

"So… Do you like my brother?" Jun asked, Neko started at her questionably,

"Well yeh, he's nice dude," She said before resuming to placing the equipment back on the wall,

"No, I mean like like him," Jun said, Neko blushed for about the 100th time the day,

"W-well, a bit... well I'm not sure I meane-he's-cute-and-everything-but-I-don't-think-he-likes-me-back-and-" Neko had started talking at full speed that Jun rose an Eyebrow wondering what the half-cat girl was saying,

"Sorry?" Jun cut in signalling Neko's sonic-speed rambling,

"Oh sorry,"

"Its all right. So what all that a yes?"

"Emm… I think I do… I'm not sure to be honest. And if I did I don't think he like's me back"

"What about earlier" she said motioning her head to the spot were the scene was earlier,

"I think that was just the heat of the moment" Neko said putting the last piece of equipment on the wall,

"Well I agree. There was heat," Neko sent her a death glare.

* * *

In Ren's office the boy's were talking… or En was ranting and Ren was listening, 

"You know what I always taught you; never love anyone," En said,

"But I don't lover her," Ren retorted,

"Then since when do you have 'fights for fun'?"

"We were training,"

"Didn't look like training,"

"Are you spying on me?" En was taken back by this comment,

"Em, no I was merely keeping a eye on things,"

"You were spying on me!" Ren was outraged by his fathers distrust in him,

"It's for your own good!"

"I can take care of myself thanks!"

"I'm only trying to protect you and this is the thanks I get,"

"I don't need protecting! I got though the Shaman Tournament without killing myself I think if Neko tried to hurt me I wouldn't get hurt!"

"So you agree that you think she is a danger to you?"

"No! I know she wouldn't but if she attempted to-which she won't!- I would be just fine,"

"I do not want to have this argument with you,"

"Then Lean off and respect my decisions for once!!!" and with that Ren left the room, slamming the door behind himself. En fell back into his… or Ren's seat and sighed, rubbing the top of his nose,

"Kid's these days,"

* * *

_Me: Ok corny but it's pretty good._

_Ren: Hmmm_

_Me: Hay! Say a little more than that please._

_Ren: Fine. I would never have a fight for fun and I don't go around nearly kissing girls._

_Me: …That'll work. R&R please!_


	4. Nazoru

**Chapter 4: Nazoru**

A man in a white lab coat stood behind a desk. The desk was rather messy and there were stray security camera photos and documents of old tests. An other man in a lab coat walks in.

"What do you want Hayoshi?" the first hand said over his shoulder,

"I wanted to apologise for letting the girl escape. I never knew she had mastered her abilities from the mutation so much," The other one, Hayoshi, said,

"Did she ever practice them in her cell?"

"Yes but she picked it up to quickly, it was like she was trained before we obtained her,"

"That's imposable. She was only 10 when we found her,"

"And she's been living on the streets for 5 years. They learn things out there."

"They learn to steal because they have to to survive, that's why we chose her, right age, right background, right skills,"

"It was still too quick,"

"You've made your apology let's leave it at that," there was a pause as the men calmed themselves down," which way did he go,"

"Farther into the mountains, towards Tao Valley,"

"Tao Valley!?!" Hayoshi nodded," Se could be dead by now, knowing them," he bent over the desk, one hand on it supporting himself and the other on his forehead. He sighed,"get Nazoru over there, but I want her **Alive**," The other man bowed,

"Yes Sunoru-Sama" and he left. Sunoru sat down.

* * *

In Tao manor at dinner everyone was eating silently. Neko was sitting between Jun and Ren and En was sitting next to Ran and Oji-Chan. En had obviously not slept in days, there were huge dark circles around his eyes and they wouldn't leave Neko. She was trying very hard to ignore it but it was like two drills being pushed into her head. Ren could see she was uncomfortable but didn't want to speak up and ruin dinner. Neko was finding it very hard to eat with En constantly staring at her, 

'_I feel like I'm back in the lab. No privacy and eyes on me,_' Neko thought, she closed her eyes tight and lent over the top of her plate to hide it. Ran had also noticed Neko discomfort and decided to do something about it,

"En," En glanced at her for a second before returning his gaze to Neko,"Could you please stop staring at our guest,"

"I'm not staring, I'm… I'm…"En stared harder trying to think of a good cover-up, Neko now seemed more unsettled,

"Stop it! Just top it," Neko shouted before storming out of the room,

"Neko…"Ren whispered before glaring shortly at his father before following her.

* * *

Down the hall a bit Neko was leaning against the wall her face buried in her hands. Ren walked up to her, 

"Hay, you Ok?" He asked,

"I don't like it when people stare at me, it make's me feel like I'm back in the lab,"

"Come 'ere," Ren said stepping forwards and hugging Neko. Neko rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around Ren. Ren placed one of his hands on the back of Neko's head." No one's gonna hurt you, and you'll never have to go back to that lab or anywhere else you don't want to go. I promise,"

"And what did that have to do with people staring at me?" Neko asked smiling,

"I dunno I just though I'd make the promise whilst I remembered," They both laughed," If you want you could eat away from the rest of the family?"

"But I don't wanna eat on my own,"

"Then I'll join you," Neko nodded," Give m a min to get our dinners," Neko nodded, "Your room?" Neko nodded again and started down the hall and Ren turned back to the Dining room.

* * *

In the dinning room everyone was eating quietly as Ren came back in, 

"Mother, is it Ok if me and Neko eat in her room?" he asked,

"Ok dear," Ren picked up his and Neko's plates, sending a death glare at En before leaving the room. There was silence once more until Ran spoke,

"En I think you should loosen up on Neko," En stared at her in shock,

"But-… What if-"En stuttered,

"She isn't going to hurt us or steal anything and you know it, you've got to big a head to admit you were wrong," Oji-Chan said,

"I am not!" En rebutted,

"You are. She's a really nice girl, you should get to know her," Jun spoke up,

"I agree," Oji-Chan said," We've all gotten to know her accept you."

"That's because I don't** want** to get to know her,"

"Just give her a chance, before you loose your sons respect," Ran said, En suddenly seemed upset,

"I sometimes wonder if I have all ready."

* * *

That night Neko was sleeping peacefully in her room, Ren had actually fell asleep in a chair next to the bed and was partly sprawled over the side of it (the bed I mean). Outside the window a man with purple messy hair and in a black jump suit and dog ears and tail. The man took out a hairclip and put it in the key bit of the window, moving it up and down trying to open the window. After entering he walked up to the Bed and was about to attempt to simply pick up Neko when he noticed Ren over the edge of the bed, his arms draped over her legs. He growled a bit before placing his hand over Neko's mouth, waking her up. Wans Neko had realised the boy standing over her she squeaked into his hand. The man placed a finder to his lips, signalling her to keep quiet, 

'_Hang on Dog ears –gasp- Nazoru,_' Neko though,

"I've noticed this boy draped over your legs and I can't pick you up so you wouldn't mind standing so I can continue kidnapping you?" he asked in a whisper, Neko glared at him before standing up," Good kitty," He joked. Neko hissed at him before spinning around, giving him a swift kick to the head. Nazoru whimpered as he fell to the ground. The vibration when he hit the floor caused Ren to fall of the Bed/Chair causing him to fall, waking him up.

"Huh?," Ren said, then whilst sitting up noticed the Dog/Boy in front of him unconscious and jumped backwards, crashing into the chair and falling over that causing quite a racket," What is that!?!" he asked rudely, whilst Neko was laughing at Ren collapsing over the chair. Suddenly En rushed into the room, followed by Ran, Jun and Oji-Chan,

"What's going on in here?" En asked, then looked from the open window, to the Dog/Boy lying on the floor, to Neko, then to Ren,

"That guy tried to kidnap me that's all," Neko said as if it was the most common thing in the world, the other's started at her as if she's just grew wings(not that that would be **too** surprising),

"WHAT!?" they shouted,

"Oh, that's Nazoru, he's an other experiment at the lab," Neko said,

"So he was gonna take you back to the lab?" Jun asked,

"Yeh," Neko didn't sound fazed, it was almost like she expected it to happen,

"Did you know this might happen?" Ren asked, standing up and putting the chair back on four legs, clearly blushing in embarrassment,

"Well, a bit, I mean they weren't gonna let a illegal, genetic experiment run out free," Neko said, everyone's eyes got very wide,

"WHAT!?!?!?!" They shouted, shaking the entire household, if anyone wasn't already awake in the valley, they were now,

"Oh right, you do know any type of Genetic enhancement is Illegal like, anywhere?" Neko said, they all looked at each other,

"Well we never thought of that," Ran said,

"Anyway, back to him," Ren said, looking back to Nazoru,

"Well I wanna know what you hit him with 'cause his head's bleeding," Jun said,

"I just kicked him; mind I do have super human strength," The looked at her horrified," What? He called me kitty,"

'_Well there goes 7 pet names… now that sounds ironic,_' Ren thought,

"So what do we do with him?" Oji-Chan asked,

"Well I have a few ideas.." En mused,

"Without killing him En," Ran said, En groaned, Neko couldn't help but smile at En's childishness,

"Fine you come up with something, but I want her out," En said, Ren and Neko were shocked at his words,

"What?" The both asked,

"She's gonna endanger us if she stays with us, explicitly if there sending genetic mutations," En indicated to Nazoru,

"Hay," Neko said, obviously offended on being called a genetic mutation, even though she is,

"I mean it this time, I want her out, and you can't talk me out of it," En said before leaving. There was an awkward silence between them before Jun spoke up,

"Mother," Jun looked at her," Will she really…"

"I'm afraid so," Oji-Chan spoke for Ran," I hate to admit it but En's right, we're all in danger as long as Neko's here," He turned to Neko," I sorry but, your gonna have to leave," at that he left followed by Ran.

"Ren…?" Neko asked,

"I guess it's go time," Ren said, looking at the floor,

"So that's it, I'm getting thrown out, just like that,"

"Not exactly, I was worried something like this might happen so I came up with a back up plan,"

"What?" Neko asked,

"Your referring to you aren't you Lian?" Jun asked, Ren smirked,

"Precisely,"

"Huh?" Neko asked the two,

"You know how I told you about that friend that our father didn't exactly trust?" Ren asked,

"Yeh so… are you gonna send me there?"

"What better place to be than with the Shaman King," Jun said,

"Shaman King!?!" Neko shouted disbelievingly,

"Yip, we'll stay there, all it will take is one call," Ren said. Neko then launched herself at Ren and hugged him,

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!!" Neko chanted, Jun giggled at the door,

"Yes well I can't arrange it if my vocal cords are crushed," Ren said, his voiced strained from the hug,

"Sorry," Neko said nuzzling her head into the back of his neck. Ren blushed madly and surprised a moan,

"Yes well, it's ok," Ren said, you could see steam coming off his face, Jun giggled again,

"Well you better go make that call," Jun suggested, attempting to get Ren out of this self contained moment,

"Or I can wait till the morning, you know what Yoh's like and if we interrupts his and Anna's **alone** time," Ren said, he suddenly got a number of mental pictures and got redder. Neko seemed to be getting them too and had let go of Ren also beaming red, Jun giggled once more before turning,

2You two better got some sleep, and Ren," Ren looked at his sister questionly," Sleep in your own room," She left, not before catching a glimpse of Ren face reddening again,

"JUN!" he yelled, then turned to Neko," But she is right, night Neko," he said, backing to the door,

"Night Ren," she said stepping into bed. With that Ren closed the door and went to his own room, thinking up a list of preparations he had to make for the following morning.

* * *

Me: WOOT! YES I DID IT! 

Oh and I know I forgot to cover it so I will now; unconscious Nazoru was dragged out of room into the famous Tao dungeon by Dao-shi corpses whilst Neko was asleep. Ok? Good.

Anyway, will try to get the next chapter up soon, ok? Good. Lol v


	5. To the Osen

AN: OK! Sorry for it taking so long but I've been busy with 3rd year tests and writing ch11 of I wanna be human… I actualy finished this last night but our internet crashed again so I couldn't put it up.. but I'm back so here you go!!

* * *

**Chapter 5: To the Osen**

In the Tao mansion Neko is packing the items of clothing that Jun had bought for her (Mainly jeans, t-shirts and the occasional skirt). Their was a knock at the door before Ren walked in,

"Hay," He said, walking over to where Neko was,

"Hay, you ready to go?" Neko asked,

"Yeah, All we're waiting for now is you," Ren said, looking over Neko's shoulder at the very small bag she had," Which is weird cause you're the one with the least amount of stuff," Neko giggled,

"Sorry I'd just been on almost full alert. Since last night I keep thinking that on another mutation will jump out at me, and a bird decided to perch itself outside the window for about an hour so that **really** slowed me down."

"Neko, don't you think you just getting a little bit paranoid?" Ren asked, as Neko finished packing,

"Yeah, properly," Neko walked over to the mirror as Ren sat down on the bed. Neko bent forward a bit and started to plat her hair back up (yeah she took it down). Suddenly she gasped, starting in horror at her reflection; Ren jumped up and went over to her,

"What? Is it an other mutation?" He asked,

"No, worse," She said, Ren looked at her confused,

"If this is a girl thing like a zit or something it's not the end of the world," Ren said,

"Ren I'm serious her," She turned on her heal, her hair falling out of her half-done-plat,

"Ok, what is it?"

"My cat ears," she pointed to the very, obvious red cat ears sticking out of the top of her head," I dunno but unless the guards at the airport is blind, I think their gonna notice I'm a genetic mutation," Ren looked thoughtful,

"Hmm, I guess it's kinda obvious (Kinda?) … and the tails a bit of a giveaway too," He said, pointing to the tail swaying behind Neko, who was trying to look behind her at it," Well I guess we'll have to cover them up," He said before going over to Neko's bag and looking though it

"Yes, great plan, now how do I **do** that?" she asked, going over to the shorter boy,

"With this," he said, pulling a blue beeny," it should cover the ears," he put it on and miraculously, it did,

"Wow," she said, going over to the mirror to get a better look," you cant even tell… though it **is** kinda weird I'm lacking ears now," Ren looked thoughtful,

"How about this," Ren walked over to her and took the bobble off her wrist before going behind her and putting her hair into a half ponytail, "their, now your hair wont get so much in the way and people will thing that your ears are hidden under your hair," Neko looked back in the mirror to check it,

"Well I guess it's not too surprising your good with hair with how you get your hair to go up like tat all the time," Ren's face turned red and a small pulse mark appeared on his head,

"My hair is natural," Neko turned to him, surprised,

"Oh, sorry if I offended you,"

"It's ok… now theirs only one problem," he said indicating to the tail,

"Well this will be a pain in the ass… no pun intended," Neko said, as Ren walked over to Neko's bag again," what bright ideas do you have now?" she asked,

"I'm thinking we can over that too," He said, pulling a black scarf with yellow kitty faces over it out," Or we can cut it off, either way I'm fine," Neko blushed and hugged her tail,

"HAY! You can't cut off my tail!" Ren laughed,

"Baka. Of course I wasn't gonna, you can just tie this around your waist and keep your tail in it.," he tossed the scarf at her, which she caused and started tying it around her waist, keeping her tail curled up behind her as Ren put all the extra dug-up clothing back in the bag,

"Thanks Ren," She said, checking herself in the mirror again before going over to the bed and taking the bag Ren was holding out to her and slinging it over one shoulder,

"Well then we're ready to go," Ren said, walking over to the door with Neko, holding out open for her. Neko bowed her head as a thank you as they walked down to the main entrance.

* * *

In the lab Hayoshi was standing in Sunoru's offices, Sunoru behind his desk, 

"So what you're telling me is Nazoru has been captured?" Sunoru asked, Hayoshi nodded,

"His life-signs are still strong but it can be confirmed that he is locked up somewhere in the basement of the Tao manor," he said. Sunoru sighed,

"Pity, he was a good subject, accepted everything without question, did as he was told. Real shame," he said,

"Excuse me?" Hayoshi asked,

"Terminate him," Sunoru said. Hayoshi flinched for a second, before nodding and leaving the room.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAND HE'S DEAD!" En roared at one of his many Dao-shi puppets, 

"It's true, he just died," It said, En growled as Neko and Ren came down the stairs,

"What's wrong?" He asked,

"That dog-boy is dead," En said, Ren and Neko looked up at this news,

"What? How?" Ren asked,

"I didn't even hit him **that** hard," Neko replied, the Dao-shi puppet shook its head,

"He woke up for about a minute, looking around, he said he wasn't gonna give us any information… then he cried out in pain, holding onto his head, I actually think I saw sparks before he fell to the ground, his hand twitched a bit before I knew he was dead," the Dao-shi replayed. Neko gasped,

"The trackers!" She shouted, before covering her mouth. Everyone looked to her,

"What?" Ren asked,

"Trackers? No wonder they found you! You know of those things and didn't **tell** us!?!" En shouted,

"No I got a rid of mine. They put them just at the back of the right ear here," She pointed to were their was a small hole just behind her ear," It connects to your brain so if you do something wrong they can shock you. If you are captured you are terminated," Ren nodded before turning to his dad, who sighed,

"Get a rid of the body," he ordered. The Dao-shi puppet nodded before leaving. Neko flinched,

"You can't just get rid of the body!" She shouted, running forward a bit,

"I can and I will. What do you care about it anyway?" En asked,

"I know this will sound strange but all the experiments at the lab were almost like a family. You cant just burn the body or something, you have to give him a proper burial," Neko said, fire burning in her eyes. Ren watched her, before sighed,

"Dad give him a decent burial," Ren ordered, En opened his mouth to retort," AND that's on a normal standard! Not yours. So no,' he was a great kid/dog/thing amen,' throw the torch on the bonfire before anyone complains," En did not look happy wit the orders,

"But… But…" En stammered,

"AND I'll check with Mum on whether you've done that or not," Ren said. En swayed on his feet for a minute, growling under his breath,

"Fine," he said," I'll do that, your girlfriend can send though a speech if she wants and your MUM will read it out if she wants," Neko and Ren blushed,

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFIREND!"

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"Whatever," En muttered," Just get out of this house before an other experiment shows up," with that the two walked out of the house and into the limo that was waiting outside.

"Thanks Ren," Neko said, "For getting your dad to give Nazoru a proper burial," Ren smiled,

"It was nothing," Ren looked out the window," Someone has to draw the line with En's… well… En-ness," The two girls in the lino laughed as Bilong smiled.

About 5 hours later Ren, Jun and Neko arrived at the Osen, taking theirs shoes off at the front door,

"YOH! WE'RE HERE!" Ren shouted as he turned to Neko who was taking her shoe's off with Jun. Yoh walked n from the kitchen and greeted them,

"Hay Ren, Jun, how was your flight?"

"The flight was good, theirs was just a slight hold up at the air port," Ren said, as Neko took the beeny hat off,

"Grr, you've no idea how irritating it is to have your ears squashed in a hat for 5 hours!" Neko said, Yoh laughed,

"I'm guessing the genetic-mutation thing you told me about over the phone had something to do with it?"

"Yip," Neko chirped, "When we went though those big.. X-Ray things it noticed the extra bones that build in my tail, wish adds like, 12-20 bones to my spine," Neko held her hands out, showing the extra length. Yoh laughed, rubbing the back of his head,

"Yeah that would properly be noticed," Just then everyone started piling into the hallway,

"Hay Ren! Nice to see you buddy!" Horo said, holding a hand up,

"I'm not hi-five-ing you baka," Ren said, glaring slightly at Horo, who then moved the offending hand to rub the back of his head,

"Still the same then, heh, heh," Horo said,

"Hello Ren," Lyserg said, smiling at Ren, who smiled back,

"Hi Lyserg," Ren said, Neko then coughed," oh, right. Neko this is Yoh," He signalled to Yoh," Horo," signalled to Horo," Lyserg," to Lyserg," Manta," down to Manta," Prika," to Prika," Tamao," to Tamao, "Ryu," to Ryu," Faust," To Faust, "Choco," to Chaco, "Anna," To Anna," and Hao who is bobbing around somewhere," Ren looked around the room to try and find our favourite fire shaman. Yoh laughed,

"He went for a shower, he should be down in a minute," Yoh said, Ren nodded,

"And everyone, this is Neko," Ren moved Neko forward to in front of everyone. Everyone said Hi as Neko stared at the ground, blushing,

"K-Konichiwa," she said quietly,

"My, my isn't she shy," Someone said from half way up the stairs. Every turned to look at the person who spoke,

"Hay Hao! Enjoy your shower," Yoh said, cheerily, as Hao walked down the stairs, His hair up in a pony tail, to the group,

"Yip," Hao said, smiling at his twin, before turning to Neko," I guess I should introduce myself," Neko was glowering at him,

"Oh I know exactly who you are," Neko said, with a faire amount of venom in her voice, Hao flinched. Just then Ren remembered something Neko had told him,

'_Oh crap, I forgot about that 'brunet that killed my parents' thing,_' He though,

"You do?" Hao asked,

"Yeah, you k-" Neko was cut short when Ren put a hand over her mouth, smiling very our-of-character-ish at the group,

"We've got to discus something, be back in a min," and with that Ren dragged Neko back out of the house and onto the patio.

Just then Neko bit down on Ren's hand, who quickly snatched it back, cradling it a small amount of blood trickled out of the bite-mark,

"What are you doing?" Neko snapped, "You **Knew** he lived here," Neko pointed back at the door,

"Ok, I knew he did but you can't go blurting something like that to everyone,"

"But he **killed** my **parents**!" Neko half shouted this part and Ren looked around anxiously, signalling for Neko to keep it down,

"I know, I know, but still-" Ren started,

"I thought I recognised you," A voice said behind Neko, who turned on her heal, a look of hate on her face, "Mind back then you didn't have the tail or ears,"

"You!" Neko hissed, getting into a sort of fighting stance, which Hao just laughed at, putting a hand on her head, closing his eyes,

"You were also shorter," Hao opened his eyes, looking her up and down," Did those mutation experiments affect your growth ability?" Neko's cheeks puffer out as she growled,

"Are you calling me short?" Neko shouted,

"Depends, did they?" Neko growled more and tried to hit Hao, who stepped back and held Neko at arms length, laughing at her, Ren had to cover his mouth to cover the fact he did find the scene in front if him funny. Hao turned to Ren,"You've picked a feisty one," He smirked, "You guy's would make a perfect pair," Ren blushed to about the same colour a Tamao's hair,

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFIREND!" Ren shouted, Hao laughed, Forgetting to keep a good grip on Neko, who notice this and moved Hao's hand off her head before punching him in the gut. Hao fell forward, winded,

"…Ah…" was all Hao could get out, Neko towering over the top of him,

"Don't mock me!" she yelled at him, Ren jumped forward, ready to stop Neko if she tried to swing at Hao again, but surprisingly didn't. After Hao finally caught is breath and got up, he turned back to Neko,

"Ok, done deal," Hao said, "And, for what it's worth, I'm sorry about your parents too," Neko was taken back,

"S-Sorry?"

"Yeah, I've all ready apologised to Lyserg about his parents-"

"I thought Yoh said that unless you didn't apologise he wasn't gonna take you in?" Ren said, Hao had a pulse mark above his head now,

"And I bet it will count the same for Neko here too, but I still an sorry," He turned back to Neko, who was slightly less angry now,

"You…" Neko said staring at the ground. Suddenly her expression was angry again and she looked up at Hao," You're lying," She said, simply. Hao and Ren filched,

"What? Can't you take a sorry?" Hao said, getting angry himself,

"I may have ran away from you back then, but I hung around long enough to see you. To see the sickening smirk that crossed your face as you're burned my parents into ashes!" Neko's voice rose," You enjoyed every moment of it! I'll never forgive you for what you did! It's your fault that I'm a freak!"

"How the heck is it my fault?" Hao asked, angrily,

"If you hadn't killed my parents I wouldn't have been of the streets! If it wasn't for you they wouldn't have found me and did this to me! If it wasn't for you I would be living happily with my parents training to become a great Shaman-Ninja! It's all! Your! FAULT!" Ren ran forward a bit,

"Neko calm down," Ren said,

"NO!" the single word cut thou the air like a knife,"I refuse to live in the same house as him!"

"Hay! I've changed! A lot! I don't' take pride in doing that to people any more and I'm sorry I've put you though all this but, as much as I'd love to, I can't turn back time!" Hao shouted,

"Neko he really has changed," Ren said, as the only calm person at the moment,

"I'll believe it when I see it!" and with that Neko ran into the house and up the stairs, a loud slam heard throughout the household,

"Third door on the right," Yoh's voice was head from inside the house. There was the sound of a door opening, quick stomping down the hall then and other loud slam. The two remaining boys looked at each other before sighing and going back into the house.

* * *

AN: Ok that last joke was really corny but apart from that I love how this Chapter has turned out… Ok yeas I did OOC Hao a little bit and I'm sorry but it worked. I'm hoping the next chapter will be up sooner than the last v R&R please. 


	6. NOTIFICATION!

**notification!!**

OK, this is just a quick note to say that Ren's Adventures on a temporary hiatis untill I finish I wanna be Human and I can focus on getting myself outa this rut I've dug myself into with Ren's Adventure.

I sware to god I willl ge this back up as soon as posible, but focusing on two stories at once isn't helping, as as IWBH is only a few chapters from the end, it shouldn't take to long till I cac focus all my energies on RA!

OK, so this is just me saying that I promis I'll get it back up soon, and this is just to tell you about the ever lasting blank space and how it has happened.

so yeah, that's me for today...

Sorry, agian..

Bye now..

Hao is hot


End file.
